Dance with Me
by moonlitStarDestiny
Summary: After the gang has been split up...years later Fuu meets up with her old bodyguards. Will feelings rise? Will Fuu have enough courage to say what she does feel? MxF JxS YAY! rated m just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Dance with Me...**

**By: moonlitStarDestiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo characters...**

Moony: Zup? This is my first Samurai Champloo story so beware! I might suck! But read if you wanna! and Review if you like! XD mufu

**Chapter One: Reunion...**

A woman around the age of 20 walked down the busy street of Nagasaki. Her chesnut hair shining under the bright afternoon sun. She had beautiful brown-red eyes that matched the color of her hair. Her phisique was wonderous too. With long slender legs, a tight ass and a big rack. (at least thats how perverted men described her...assholes.) Her eyes searched along the road until they rested on a small food hut, filled with customers. She quickened her pace and entered.

"Gomen, Eiichi-sama! I had a little run in with some jerks!" the girl said angrily wrapping her apron on her gorgeous frame. "S'okay Fuu, just don't make it a habit!" Eiichi said to her and told her a few orders from customers waiting.

Fuu picked up the plates and drinks easily. She was used to waiting on people now, she was an expert! She walked along the crowds and set down the meal on a table. "Here you are, enjoy!" she said sweetly flashing a breath taking smile at the two men who looked at the food.

She walked away and met up with Eiichi again. Eiichi was at least 32, with a beard, and a large frame. He was not one to be messed with. Thats why Fuu liked this job. She was always safe. "Fuu...my darling?" asked an annoying voice from the counter. "Go to hell Kitimaru!" she said as soon as she heard that voice. "Don't you love me Fuu-chan?" he asked in a stirring voice. Fuu turned to look at him. He was 22, with a good build, black hair that fell over one eye and a tanish color from traveling from one end of the city to the other. What girl wouldn't want _him_? Fuu of course. "You are a perverted, lying, prick Kitimaru! I would never love you." she said as she set up another meal on a tray. "Thats a mean thing to say..." he said in a pounting voice.

"I'm going to count to 10. Order or get your ass kicked...1...2..." she began, he raised his hands up and said, "Okay I'll take some sake, with a side order of Fuu."

Fuu growled in annoyance and looked at him. "Come on Fuu, all I wanna do to you is-" a slap could be heard barely over the sound of the chatter. "Don't ever say things like that in Eiichi-san's food hut!" Fuu said at him in anger. Kitimaru looked at her and smiled.

"You're so sexy when you're angry!" he laughed softly.

"OUT!" She yelled at him. He lifted himself from the chair. "I love you Fuu-chan." he said cupping her chin in his palm. His dark blue eyes shining. "U-uh..." Fuu gasped as Kitimaru set a soft kiss on her lips. She watched him walk out.

"Looks like someone's got a crush." Eiichi said, setting his hand on her shoulder. Fuu started shaking. "Are you okay Fu-?" Eiichi started but couldn't finish. "THAT PERVERTED JERK! He just stole my first kiss!" she stomped her foot down and stuck out her lip. A tear was in her eye. "Oh Fuu...you're hopeless..." Eiichi threw his hands in the air and walked off.

'What a jerk! I can't believe he did that, he is as stupid as Mugen was!' Fuu thought but stopped as she remembered her former body guard. 'Mugen...wasn't stupid...' she decided. "He wasn't stupid at all..." she said aloud and turned with a sigh. "Well...back to work."

kukukukukukukukukukukkukukukukukukukuku

It was evening now, the sun was almost gone from Fuu's view. She had taken no breaks. She needed money for her dwelling, otherwise she'd have no where to sleep. Her feet were sore and her hands were blistered from cleaning spill after spill of red wine and sake. This was the time when more mature people came in, like lovers, or business men...or even mature samurais. Fuu watched as couples talked and held each others hands. 'How sweet...' she thought.

This food hut was a popular one, it was cheaper than most, and had the best food. It was also very beautiful inside. With red and orange colors setting a nice scene and softer places to sit. The utensils were decorated too.

Fuu got a table to wait, they wanted two glasses of the best sake they had, two plates of fried fish with noodles, and shrimp on the side. A dipping sauce that smelled so sweet it made Fuu's mouth water. She sniffed the air. Her stomach growled. "I'll feed ya later, just be quiet for now." she said at it like it was its own person.

She carried the food skillfully and set it down beside the two lovers. "Hope you guys enjoy it..." she said in a delicate voice and then opened her eyes to look at the couple. She looked at the woman, she was sweet looking, and happy. With dark hair and deep eyes.

Fuu turned to look at the man and screamed.

"Holy shit!" she backed up a little. "Jin?...is that you?" Fuu asked in amazement. He looked at her for a second contemplating if her knew her or not. "Have we met?" he asked, his glasses still the same, his voice as familiar as ever. "Don't you recognize me? Its me Fuu!" Fuu said smiling. Jin looked shocked. "Fuu...you've changed." he got up from his seat and bowed a little.

Fuu smiled widely and hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again!" Fuu said and let go. Jin had a faint smile on his face. "Fuu, you remember Shino?" Jin asked fully smiling at his lover. "Of course, how could I forget Shino, the woman you went totally ballistic for!" Fuu smiled at Shino. Shino laughed softly, her hand going up to her mouth to cover her sheepish smile.

"You got together huh? I'm happy for you." Fuu, her long hair up in chopsticks, a little messy fromt he day's work. Fuu sighed, "Are you married?" she asked them. Shino lifted her left hand and flashed a beautiful gold ring at Fuu. "Oh my!" Fuu said and grabbed Shino's hand. "Jin what kinda work you into now?"

Jin chuckled. "I perform for my town." he said. "You mean like that time we had to make quick cash?" Fuu asked. He nodded. "Its better than being a body guard." he said. Fuu looked at him. 'Was that a hint?' Fuu asked herself in her thoughts. "Yeah...ummm...Jin...have you seen Mugen ever since we split up?" she asked him not looking in his eyes. "No." he said quietly. "I had heard rumors that h-."

"Yes..." Fuu looked to the ground. "Well, you two were having a romantic dinner so I'll leave you two to it! I'm glad you came to this food hut Jin, so that I know you are okay." With that, she bowed and walked away. In the kitchen she sunk down the wall onto her butt, her chin on her knees. 'I wonder if Mugen...really gone.' she thought and hugged herself around her knees. She sat there for a long time until she had to give other customers things. She gave Jin another hug as he left, and she made him promise he'd visit again one day.

She watched Jin as he walked down the road with Shino. How happy he seemed to be. Suddenly, tears fell down her cheeks. She wanted to tell Jin not to go. That she wanted to search for another person to kill. She wanted to travel like she used to. She sat there as the rain started to pour on her. It was a cold rain, meant just for the broken.

kukukukukukukukukukukukukukuku

Fuu's eyes fluttered open...sun shining directly in her eyes. "Oh damn...did I fall asleep here again?" she rubbed her eyes and yawned. She pushed her stiff body up and looked around. Eiichi was walking around the kitchen turning fires up, and getting ingredients out. "Eiichi?" Fuu asked softly.

"Hey there, Fuu, sleep well?" Eiichi smiled at her.

"mmm." she uttered grumpily.

"Today's your day off Fuu...heres your money." he threw her a big black sack of money and proceeded in turning things on. Fuu smiled. "YES!" she said and ran out of that damned place into the busy streets. She ran all the way home and changed into a different kimono. This one was pink, like her old one. "Shit!" she said as she looked at the big slit going all the way past her mid-thigh. "Oh well, its the only clean one I have. It'll have to do." she nodded and went into the streets again. Vendors were set up here and there and people were laughing and singing in the busy city of Nagasaki.

Fuu felt herself smiling still. 'Just keep smiling.' she thought and walked confidently down the dirt road, turning more than just a few heads. Her black purse of money hanging at her side. The smells of food and people overwhelmed her senses, like the smell of fresh bread simmering in butter, and the sweet smell of flowers from a little girl that passed.

This was her home now. No longer did she travel. Yet...something in her heart...or her head...made her guilty. Like if she didn't travel she was betraying someone...or herself. Suddenly a little flying squirrel came out of her dress. "Good morning Momo." she smiled at it and it chirped noisily. "Here.." she reached into her pocket and pulled out some sunflower seeds, feeding them to Momo.

She liked the way the town was always busy now. Bustling with people of all shapes and sizes. Travelers and locals and visitors all joined up here. She loved it, but hated it.

Time passed as she walked down the familiar road...but how could a day go that perfect? Nope. Fuu felt a tug at her side and looked to see that her money bag was being carried off by some jackass. "Hey! GET BACK HERE!" she called. She started to run after him. (she looked like a woman from baywatch)

Catching up to him she brought her leg to meet his face. Then she jumped on top of him and punched him on the nose. She snatched her bag back and stood up, dusting herself off. "Jerk!" she said to him. He looked up and backed away. Then he got up and ran. "Serves you right!" she yelled and nodded in pride.

Just as she turned around she ran smack-dab into someone. She landed on her butt with a thud. "Oweee..." she rubbed her head, one eye closed in pain. She looked up...and gasped.

Mugen POV

The man looked down at her. This girl was a babe. She had the best looking legs he'd ever seen. One of them sticking out because of a slit going up her kimono. Her boobs were big too. Her eyes alluring, yet she seemed familiar. She pushed herself up and he could see her breathing heavily. Without warning she threw her arms about his neck and kissed his cheeks over and over again.

'What the hell?' he thought to himself. 'But hey, if this is the she is, go for it!' But then tears cascaded down her face and she slapped him...very hard.

"Goddamn you Mugen! I was so worried that you...that- I heard..." the girl in front of him fell to her knees. "How the hell do you know my name? Who are you lady?" he asked looking at her. "Why are you crying? Stop that." he said.

She looked up, "Geez do I really look that different?" she stood up again.

End Mugen POV

"Its me! Fuu!" she said eyebrows furrowed. Her bedroom eyes tear filled. Mugen's eyes widened. "Your shittin' me!" he said. "Thats not Fuu, Fuu didn't have any knockers!" with that he grabbed hers in his hands and squeezed. Fuu froze. She smacked his hands away. "Jerk! You're still a perv...and if you didn't notice its been 5 years since we last saw each other!" Mugen sat there. He listened to her voice, and looked at hard. It did sort of look like her, and her voice had a sort of whine to it like always.

"Dude." he said and cocked his head to the side.

Fuu smiled though a big smile that made Mugen freak out. Why was she smiling at him like that. His stomach growled. Fuu let out a small giggle. "Oh looks who hungry!" she teased and swung her black purse in his face. "Want some food?" she asked him. "Ya got any?" he asked.

"Yep!" she said.

"Then give me some." he said, that sam Mugen way. That same look on his face.

Fuu sighed. "Come on..." she said willing herself not to cry again. That feeling of guilt...was gone.


	2. You made me feel alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo characters.**

Moony: OMFG! I got reviews! Go me Go me! Go reviewers Go reviewers! This calls for a song! Woot woot! (starts singing) ! maca-2 maca-3 macarena, Don't know the words to this song macarena... (stops) Sing with me! (starts again)...Okay, wait...this chapter is weird but who cares! I'm doing the best I can!

**Chapter 2: You made me feel alright...**

"No." a man with ruggish brown hair and an unshaven chin said crossing his arms. "You have to!" a girl whined from beside of him. "No damnit!" Mugen fussed and turned away from Fuu's look. "B-but its Jin! Don't you want to see him?" Fuu said grabbing his arm with her small hands.

Mugen looked at her again. Those pouty lips. That look in her eyes. "I said no!" he yelled at her angrily. She looked hurt for a second. "Well fuh you! You can just get out!" Fuu said crossing her arms too. "You always use that against me."

"Well, it is my house." Fuu smirked, a thing she had picked up from Mugen. Mugen sighed. "Fine, but if we get in a fight its not my fault."

"Sure!" Fuu smiled in excitement and pulled Mugen out into the bright summer sun. Mugen had been living with her for a couple of weeks now. He had had no where to go and needed some money. So Fuu got him hired.

"Today we are going to market! Lets see what do we need? Meat, rice, vegetable, fruit, sake, c-sake! Mugen!" Fuu glared at him. "What? A man needs his sake." he answered and looked ahead.

"Fine, one bottle and thats it, those things are expensive!" Fuu moved her basket to the other hand. Mugen watched as Fuu walked ahead waving occaisonally to a few random people. Seems like everyone here liked her. Who wouldn't? That crazy, energetic, squirrel-like bitch...with sparkling eyes and soft hair.

'Bleh.' Mugen thought. 'I am not supposed to be thinking like that.' he put an angry expression on his face. "I need to kick somebodies ass." he said aloud scratching his chin like he always did. Fuu had cut his hair for him recently. That didn't really work, it still was like an afro.

The day was exceptionally beautiful, with a bright blue sky, and the tan dirt roads blowing up the sweet scent of the dust. It would rain soon. He could smell it. A thunderstorm. He knew this from living on Ryukuu (a/n: is that right?) and it raining often.

Fuu placed another fruit in her basket and handed the merchant some coins. She had her hair in a braid today. It had grown longer, and it always fell out of her chopstick style. So she braided it.

She looked back at Mugen who had his hands in his pockets and was looking up at the sky. 'What has he done since he left us? I wonder if he has someone...to go to once he finishes his journey...Ooh beef half price!'

Mugen was still on the edge of her mind. Why had she only thought of him these years he was away? She thought she would never see him again. That he was dead. But that was not so and it was wonderful that it was not so. That rough disposition, that 'I-don't-give-a-damn' attitude, his rough features. Fuu sighed.

"Hey Fuu, my love." said an annoying and familiar voice from behind her. "Go away Kitimaru...I am not in the mood to deal with you today." Fuu said turning to see his dark blue eyes. "What? Can I not confess my undying love to the most beautiful girl in the world?" Mugen's attention was caught, he looked at this...Kitimaru dude.

"I am still pissed with you! You stole my first kiss! I was saving that!" Fuu said angrily glaring at him. "But...it wasn't that bad..was it?" he smirked. Fuu stared at him. "You've got some nerve!" her voice rose a little. Kitimaru smiled wider. "There goes that sexiness again...ooh I just wanna...do this-" he said pulling her and kissing her again. Fuu's eye widened in shock. He was doing it again. Fuu dropped her basket. He wasn't stopping.

Mugen's brain screamed "kill!" and he stood there for a second. He was angry. No. He was fuming! Mugen wrenched Kitimaru away and he landed on his butt. "Ow." said looking up. "Oh Fuu you have a man already? You shouldn't be cheating on him like this."

"I'll wring you're skinny little neck if you touch her again." Mugen looked down at the punk. Fuu touched Mugen's arm. "Its alright Mugen." Mugen stepped back.

"YOU STUPID!" Fuu started. Mugen started to chuckle as Kitimaru got an earful, and a few kicks and punches from the livid Fuu. "THAT WAS MY SECOND FIRST KISS!"

Fuu clapped the dust off her hands and smiled at Mugen. "Thanks." she said and picked up her basket. "I think we should go to the lake, its super hot today, and I am hot from all this anger." Fuu suggested and willed Mugen to follow her.

She traveled into the outfields of Nagasaki and followed a path until she met a fork. "This is my little secret." Fuu said over her shoulder. Instead of going left or right she cut through the middle of the fork and made her way to a clearing in the middle of the woods. The leaves were a dark green, and the wind was blowing hot.

Fuu placed her basket down and looked at the shimmering lake with awe. "Its always so beautiful. Its like it copies the stars at night and reflects it at daytime." Fuu said looking at the vast waters.

"What?" Mugen asked as he sat at the edge of the cliff that they were on. "Do not look at me." Fuu said. "Why?" he asked turning around. "Because I am going swimming, turn around."

"Fine, like you have anything good to look at."

Fuu pulled off her kimono and sandals and socks. She stripped from her underwrap and now only had on breast wraps and pantie wraps. She started to run and jumped off the edge of the cliff. Mugen watched her falling. Maybe she did have something worth looking at.

She came up taking a deep breath of air into her lungs. "Its been unusually hot this summer, and its only May. I can't even imagine how hot it will be in June, July, and August."

Mugen was looking down at her. He stood and started to walk away from the cliff. "Mugen where are you going?" Fuu yelled. She waited for a second. "Asshole."she said."Mug-" she stopped when she saw him jump in with only his shorts on. "Cannonball!" he yelled smirking. Fuu watched as he fell...and then was consumed by a wave of water. Both came up and Fuu giggled. Mugen flipped his head around like a dog. "Damn, this water is cold."

Fuu's eyes were glittering. "Do you remember Mugen...all those times we got in trouble...how many times I was kidnapped?" Mugen laughed out loud. "Like Everday." Fuu laughed. "Yeah...and I remember how many times you got drunk. Like Everday."

"Sake is good." he floated on his back. Fuu looked at him. She had missed him...really. Why though? She couldn't even stand him at first. Maybe it just because she was used to having someone there with her. And hes the one who talked.

"What have you been doing these years?" Fuu asked him. "I dunno, wandering around...trying to find some people to kill."

"Who?"

"This asshole from a clan called...uh...I forgot."

"Pfft."

"Well...anyways his ass is mine."

"Sure, if you can find them."

Fuu was silent after that. She splashed water on Mugen throwing him off balance. He went under the water and came back up. "You Bitch!" he said splashing her back. Fuu wasn't expecting that so she got water in her eyes. "Ouch, thats it!" Fuu said and pushed his head under. "Now whos the best?" Fuu smiled but was pulled under. Fuu tried to get away but Mugen held her arm so she couldn't go up. Fuu stuck her tongue out at him.

He pointed to her boobs. 'Nice tits.' he mouthed and saw Fuu's face turn a brilliant red. 'Jerk!' she mouthed at him and kicked at him. But she couldn't get away. 'I need to breathe Mugen!'

'Okay!' he said and pulled Fuu into him. He put his mouth over hers and gave her some air. Fuu choked and Mugen let go. Fuu gasped as she came up. 'OMG! Did he just kiss me? That was...that was...so nice...BAD! that was bad!' she thought to herself and she saw him come up. "That was my third first kiss." she said to him still blushing. "Glad I could help." he said.

"You-!" she said and then stopped. She started to swim to the shore. She got out and started to walk up the cliff. "Stupid perv." she muttered. "I am not." Mugen said beside her. "Although its hard not to look at you with those wraps the only thing holding your goods in."

"Well stop looking!"

"I don't know how."

"Mugen!"

"Fuu!"

"Damnit!" Fuu said and started to run up the hill to her clothes. She picked them up and quickly wrapped them around herself. "Ha!"

"Ha!" Mugen slammed her against the nearest tree. "Think you could get away so easily huh?" he asked. "M-mugen, w-what are you doing?" she asked as he leaned in. "I need to breathe." he said as his lips covered hers. Fuu's eyes widened...then she found them closing. Mugen gained tongue admittance and deepened the kiss. Fuu was aflame. Her hands traveled up his abs and to his shoulders and then wrapped around his neck. Mugen broke the kiss, pulling away from her completely.

"Wh...?" Fuu's eyes were still closed. She blinked them open and Mugen started laughing. Fuu glared at him. "Why are you, why did you-you..." she couldn't get it out.

"I thought you needed air." Mugen shrugged and walked off like nothing happened.

Fuu watched him walking away. "Where are you going?" she asked. "Back to your place to change. We have to see four-eyes today right?"

Fuu smiled. He was such a jerk...such a hot jerk.


	3. Sorry

**Discontinuation...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi, moonlitStarDestiny here. I'm not sure where to start. I know that there are people waiting to read the rest of my stories...but I'm afraid that I'll have to discontinue them for specific reasons that I want to remain hidden. I LOVE you people here at FF dot net. You ALL make me smile and laugh and just want to be happy, because of your wonderful reviews and stories. But...FF dot net _is _just for practicing writing and such stuff like that...which I have very little time to do just that. **

**I've loved my whole experience here and I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me, even though I didn't update too much and a few of my stories just sucked ass. -insert smile here- I'm sure half of you aren't reading this, but if you are, I am truly sorry if you liked my stories at all. They _are _just stories though. And I need to focus on school and other things now. You people have made these past 3 years go by wonderfully, when I didn't have anything _but _these stories. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**N-e-wayz...Thankthankthankthankthankthank YOU for everything you guys/girls. I'll keep you in my prayers and thoughts. **

**lovelovelovelovelovelove,**

**moonlitStarDestiny**

**(who is just a _little _bit too attached to this site)**


End file.
